"Lunevka"
|death= |parents= Lucrezia (Progenitor/template) |relatives= |children= |marital status= }} "Lunevka" is a fan-given name to specify Lucrezia in Anevka's clank body, as opposed to Lucrezia's other forms (Lucrezia in possession of Agatha, sometimes called "Lucregatha", and Lucrezia's original body). While it is a matter of debate whether she/it counts as a dybbuk as she is housed within an artificial apparatus with no previous personality to build on/subvert she was almost certainly created with the use of the "beacon engine". Thus this page could be called Dybbuk: Lucrezia-in-Anevka. History Started as an un-tuned clank head made by Tarvek, who called it some of his best work. He gave the creation to Lucrezia who used it to house a copy of her own personality. She later mounted it on the body of Anevka Sturmvoraus after Tarvek disabled it. The original Anevka head, which held to original clanks personality and memories was sealed within a storage locker. She was later in the grand hospital, having ditched the carrier vessel with the real Anevka corpse. The clank was with the Baron, when she learned of his wasping from Zola. The audience promises to be much more interesting. Lunevka has moved into Klaus's room at the Great Hospital and is now firmly in charge of him as his nurse, or so she thinks. After a bad story teller that the Great Hospital uses as a is brought in to help the Baron sleep, Klaus ends up telling the man outlandish story which he insists is from a book of old stories by a Hungarian named Masat. Only after this did The Baron finally listen to her and fall asleep.Klaus says that his son, Gilgamesh, has the book and the story teller goes off to find him. The Princess has become very close to the Baron and was last seen him. Possibly frozen in the time bubble given where the hospital is situated and whether the Baron took the clank with him to the Castle when he recovered. Physical Abilities She has all of Anevka's abilities, being essentially a tireless automaton as long as proper maintenance is kept up. She also shares traits of other clanks based on muse design principles, or at least Tinka, such as generating electricity. She possesses a more advanced head which allows her to communicate with a great range of facial expressions. She retains some , bringing up questions of whether clanks, at least advanced ones, can emulate some version of the Spark. A similar question is raised with Agatha's Dingbots, Dingbot Prime in particular. While she likely still possesses a voice box tuned to sound like Agatha, which is probably a tympanum based device (like a modern speaker), it is not known if this is her natural speaking voice or if she switches to the original voice to avoid suspicion. Regardless, she can still command the Wasped as seen with the baron. But, most dangerous of all, she is a copy of Lucrezia. . Category:Fan Terminology Category:Characters Category:Mongfish minions Category:Dybbuk Category:Clanks